


If Only, If Only

by ThatManIsPlaying_Galaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Even Think About It, Gen, I suck at writing, If you think this is familiar, Im desperate, It really needs a new title, They're just friends, but i deleted it, but im trying ok, dear god please get me out of this mess, i don't know how to tag, please comment one, sorry - Freeform, sorry about that, then you've prbably read this before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatManIsPlaying_Galaga/pseuds/ThatManIsPlaying_Galaga
Summary: Au, where Jessica Drew is in the MCU and gets recruited by Tony Stark to go, fight Captain America. And other stuff because I'm adding hr to the entire mcu not just civil war :)Nobody asked for this. Nobody wanted this.Spoilers I guessthis summary is a mess but I promise the actual story is goodThis used to be under the name 'If Only Jess Were Here





	1. Alright Spiderman

Peter and Jessica had been put together for a science project, they were already kind of friends but never really hung out, just some conversations here and there. And the occasional patrolling the city together, you know, the usual.

Peter had invited Jessica over to his apartment so that they could work on their project. They walked in the door and Jessica noticed a man and a woman sitting on the couch. Peter didn’t seem to notice them but Jessica needed to get a good look at the two of them, make sure they were safe.

Jessica recognised the woman as Peters aunt May, she had met her a couple of times. Definitely safe. The man she thought looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, he was facing the wall away from her so she could only see the back of his head, he had dark brown hair and seemed to be wearing some kind of suit. A probable threat. Jessica’s grip on her backpack tightened, were they safe or not?

“Hey May,” Peter and Jessica said to May in unison before Peter continued “Jess’s here for a science project”

“Hey Jess,” May said to Jessica “How was school today?”

Peter put his backpack down by the door and went into the kitchen area to get some soda, Jessica was looking at May’s visitor, trying to figure out who he was.

“It was okay” Peter and Jessica both said as May’s visitor turned around to face them. It was Tony Stark.

“Oh, Mr Parker. Miss. Drew” Stark said looking completely unsurprised that they were there.

“Oh um uh what are- what are you doing here? Oh um I’m uh Peter” Peter stuttered.

“Jessica,” Jessica told him slowly, what was he doing here? How did he know who she was? How did he know she’d be here? She zipped open her bag, it would be easier to get her knife out if needed if her bag was open.

“Tony” Stark responded, nodding to Peter and then Jessica respectively.

“What are- what are you uh you doing here?” Peter continued to stutter, this was just getting embarrassing.

“It’s about time I met the two of you” He responded while May was mouthing ‘what the fuck?” at them.

“You’ve been getting my emails right?” Mr Stark continued, winking at them with a black eye.

“Yes, we have been,” Jessica said, catching on.

“Uh yeah uh about the,” said Peter, finally catching on.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the grant” May interrupted.

“The September Foundation” Said Stark.

“Right,” Peter and Jessica said together.

“Yeah remember when you two applied?”

“I didn’t know you applied as well, why didn’t you tell me anything?” Jessica said to Peter, code for ‘did you sign us up for an internship without telling me?’.

“I approved,” Said Stark, matter of factly while May, Peter and Jessica were still confused “so now we’re in business”

“You didn’t tell me anything, what’s up with that you’re keeping secrets from me now?” May asked Peter.

“Well um uh we- uh I knew how much you like surprises so I decided to tell you uh…” Peter responded trying to think of an excuse.

“Anyway what were the details about the September Foundation again?” Jessica asked Stark saving Peter from explaining to his aunt.

“That’s what I’m here to hash out” Mr Stark replied, “Can I have five minutes with them?” He asked May.

“Uh sure” She responded.

“My bedroom’s this way if you wanna talk in there,” Peter said.

Jessica pulled a knife out of her backpack and hid it in her hand covertly so that if she felt threatened by Stark and needed to fight her way out she could. He may be an Avenger but that didn’t mean he could be trusted

“Oh what do we have here? Retro tech huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?” Mr Stark stalled, avoiding the topic at hand.

“The garbage” Peter said quietly.

“So you’re a dumpster diver?”

“Stop avoiding the topic at hand, what do you want from us and how did you know I’d be here today?” Jessica asked.

“Luck?” Stark said. Jessica started to say something but was shuck down by Stark “also quick question you may not be able to answer” He said as he took out his phone and showed a hologram of Spider-Man and Spider-Woman fighting crime “That’s you, right?”

“No” Jessica lied easily, gripping her blade tighter.

“What do you mean?” Peter said he was never very good at hiding his emotions.

“Yeah, look at you go” He showed a video of Spider-Man stopping a car from hitting a bus “3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That’s not easy.” He showed another video, this time of Spider-Woman pushing a speeding bus out of the way of a ditch “Look at that. Not even struggling” He said to Jessica “You’ve both got skills”

“Yeah, skills in video editing,” Peter asked.

“Because that’s all fake. We got the idea from them and made CG videos” Jessica said, repeating the story that they had decided if anyone found out it was them.

Stark had opened the little compartment that Peter uses to keep his suit in and his suit fell out. Peter immediately jumped over and grabbed the suit out of his hands as Jessica got out her knife and put it up to Starks face.

“What do you want?” Jessica asked him, almost challenging him.

“So,” Stark said as he took a step back, away from the blade “You two are the crime-fighting spiders? Spiderlings? What do you call yourselves again?”

“Spiderman” Peter said quietly.

“Spiderwoman” Jessica said.

“You have a suit too? Is it here?” Mr Stark said, taking Peters suit out of his hands and looking around.

Jessica took the Spiderwoman suit out of her backpack and gave it to him it was the same one she had back when she was with Hydra. She wouldn’t be caught dead in the sweats and hoodie that Peter wore as Spiderman.

“You know, I having a really good day today Mr Stark,” Peter said “I didn’t miss my train, there was a perfectly good DVD player just sitting there and the algebra test, nailed it”

“Who else knows about you two? Anybody?”

“Just us,” Jessica said walking over and sitting on the bed.

“Not even that unusually attractive aunt of yours?”

“No. No. If May knew then she’d freak out and then I’d freak out and…” Peter started

“You know what’s cool? This webbing” Stark said, interrupting him. He threw it at Jessica who immediately caught it with one hand without looking “That tensile strength is off the charts, who manufactured that?”

“I did” Peter answered.

"Alone?”

“Yep” Peter responded

“Hydra had one for me as well, but Peter's one was better,” Jessica finished, throwing the web-fluid into the closet.

"You should've seen the Hydra ones," Peter started "They sucked, only lasted an hour, could barely hold Jessica's weight. They could've used actual string and it would've been the same."

“He gets upset about this stuff. He’s a chemistry nerd” Jessica continued “I’m more into robotics”

“So I’m guessing you made the shooty things?” Stark asked.

Jessica nodded “Web-shooters”

“Do you guys have powers?” Peter and Jessica both nodded “How’d you get them?”

“I got bit by a spider on a field trip to Oscorp about six months ago,” Peter said simply.

“And what about you?” He said, turning to Jessica “Same deal? Who made your suit?”

“My story’s a little more complicated than that” Jessica said, not wanting to share her backstory with. She already thought that Peter was being a little too trusting with Stark.

“We’ve got time”

Jessica sighed and tried to make the story as short as possible “Hydra, my parents were scientists for them”

“Hydra? When did you escape?” Stark asked, “How did you escape?”

“Early 2014, just before Captain America took down SHIELD. I was sent from Russia to assassinate Nick Fury. He showed me what Hydra was really doing, I thought they were helping people. He helps me get sorted, got me an apartment and enrolled me in Midtown just after SHIELD fell”

“Cool” Stark responded. From his body language Jessica could deduce that he was thinking of another question “So um, why are you doing this? It’s so easy for you to be criminals, why not?”

“Because… well if you can help then why not? I have these powers and I have friends in New York and I wanna keep them safe” Peter responded, sitting on the bed.

“And you?” Mr Stark said, turning to Jessica once more.

“Why not” She responded, she was getting bored of these questions “It’s more fun than being the bad guy”

“So you two just wanna make the world a better place?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what we’re trying to do, that’s how we met, like, we knew each other from school but we never spoke to each other” Peter responded for them both.

Mr Stark moved to sit down next to them on the bed.

“You got a passport?” He asked them both.

"I have a Russian one," Jessica said “But I’m not sure it’ll work”

"What about you?" he said turning to Peter.

“No” Peter responded quickly.

“Ever been to Germany?”

“No” Peter responded.

“Yes” Jessica said.

“Well you’ll love it”

“We can’t go to Germany,” They both said.

“Why?”

“I- I got homework,” Peter said after a pause.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that” Mr Stark replied, standing up and walking to the door.

“He’s being serious, we can’t just drop out of school” Jessica replied, standing up to follow him.

“Might be a little dangerous, better tell aunt Hottie I’m taking you two on a field trip. Jessica, you got any family-” He was turning the doorknob but was cut short but peter shooting him in the hand with his web-shooter so he couldn’t move.

“Don’t tell Aunt May?” Peter said, standing up and point at him.

“Alright Spiderman” Mr Stark Responded “Now get me out of this thing. And I was serious, do you have any family Jessica?”

“No, I live alone”

“Perfect”


	2. A Minor Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me, finally uploading. I just saw captain marvel and I loved it and its given me the inspiration to write ALOT so thats good i guess. sorry I haven't been uploading at all. but since in so inspired right now i should hopefully start an okay ish schedule. lets hope.

Mr. Stark’s chauffeur, Happy, was driving Peter and Jessica to the airport and they got bored to Peter made a little documentary about the trip.

“New York, Queens, it’s a rough burrow but hey, it’s home,” Peter said, narrating over while filming out the window at a big globe.

“Who’re you talkin’ to?” Happy said, Peter pointing the phone in his direction.

“No one,” Peter blurted.

“He’s filming everything," Jessica added.

“You know you can’t show it to anyone?”

“Yeah, I know” 

“Then why are you narrating in that voice?” 

“mmm ‘cause it’s fun” 

“Fine”

“So why do they call you ‘Happy’?” Peter asked as he put the divider up so he didn’t have to listen to them. Jessica and Peter burst into laughter.

Peter recorded as they got onto the private plane. He recorded in the cockpit and in the main body of the plane as he and Jessica sat down together.

“What do you think we’re gonna do here?” Peter asked Jessica.

“Didn’t Mr. Stark say something about Captain America?” Jessica responded.

“Yeah he said he’s gone crazy or something,” Peter said “But there has to be more to it, right?”

“Well, did you hear about the bombing in Vienna?”

“Yeah, the one that the Winter Soldier did?”

“Yeah that one. It’s probably got something to do with that. They were talking about the Sokovia Accords at that meeting”

They continued talking for the rest of the flight, sharing theories about what made Captain America go crazy, talking about what they thought they would do there and how it was so cool that Tony Stark had come to them.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Once they landed they were taken to a hotel where they would stay while they were in Germany. They got settled in and then went to look around Berlin. They went everywhere from the Berlin Wall to the Brandenburg Gate. They visited most attractions on the first day they were there and then another on the next day, the day of the mission.

Peter and Jessica had just gotten back to their hotel from Gendarmenmarkt in time to put on their suits and meet Happy and Mr. Stark where he’d tell them about the mission. Peter had put on his homemade suit and was siking himself up when Jessica called from the other room.

“Parker! Come here!”

Peter ran into the other room where Jessica was standing in front of two near-identical cases. the only difference between them was that one had a big J on the top and the other had a P.

“Are these for us?” Peter asked, reading the note that was with the cases: A minor upgrade. TS.

Jessica didn’t even answer his stupid question and pushed the button on the case with the P on it.

The case opened up and in the middle of it, folded up neatly with the mask laid on top of it was a Spiderman suit, but it looked nicer and not hand-made.

“Sick,” Peter whispered and he pushed the button on Jessica’s case.

The Spiderwoman suit looked almost the same as the old one that Hydra had made her but it was thicker and looked like it had some sort of padding or armor which was helpful, it wasn’t fun swinging around New York in a skin-tight suit around a bunch of creeps.

“C’mon let’s get changed,” Jessica said, taking the suit out of the case and into her room to get changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Once they got changed they covered up their suits and met Mr. Stark in the lobby of the hotel, where they’d discuss the plan of action.

“So I was thinking that I’ll give you guys a nickname and when I call it you’ll jump to action,” Mr. Stark started “And when you jump out I want one of you to grab Cap’s shield, that should stop him from attacking anyone or something, got it?”

“Yep,” Peter and Jessica said in unison.

“God you two are like twins, that's your nickname okay?” Mr. Stark responded as Peter and Jessica nodded.

“While one of you grabs the shield I want the other to show off their powers okay? like don't hurt anyone but intimidate them. Do a flip too it'll be cool. You’ve got those venom blast things don’t you Jess?”

“Yeah,” Jessica responded.

“Okay, Peter can use the webs to get Cap’s shield and you shoot a venom blast, make sure you don't hit anyone though. We’re trying to have a little fighting as possible,” Mr. Stark told them. 

Happy drove them to Halle Airport where they were to hide behind some truck thing nearby while the whole confrontation happened. Best case scenario, Captain America would surrender Barnes, and Peter and Jessica wouldn’t be needed. Worst case scenario, Cap wouldn’t surrender and there’d be a fight.


	3. You've Been Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me go! 2 chapters in 1 day, who is she?
> 
> But seriously I felt bad about making you wait ages and then only giving you guys a short chapter and it turns out I already wrote this chapter before the last one so I just needed to edit it! yay for me.

Peter and Jessica waited by the truck thing that Mr Stark took them to where they’d be hiding until needed.

They waited as they saw Captain America and some other people who they recognised as Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson ran out towards a helicopter but Mr Stark shot something at it that made it stop working.

Captain America and Mr Stark had a conversation as more people that Mr Stark had ‘recruited’ arrived and tried to convince him to turn in Barnes.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this, Twins!” Mr Stark yelled.

Jessica and Peter jumped into action Peter did a flip and grabbed the shield with his web-shooters and landed in the most superhero pose he could and Jess shot her web-shooters onto a building and swung over doing a flip and landing on the truck next to Peter, in a similar pose with her arm extended and she shot a venom blast near the Captain, close enough for him to get scared and jump a little but not close enough to kill him. As she shot the venom blast Peter webbed up the Captain's hands to make sure he couldn’t do anything.

“Nice one,” Mr Stark told them.

“Thanks, I reckon I could’ve stuck the landing a lot better, new suit and all, but it’s nothing Mr Stark, it’s perfect,” Peter told him as Jessica just nodded her head in agreement.

“Yeah we don’t need to start a conversation”

“Okay” Peter responded, then he saluted “Captain, big fan, Spider-Man, this is Spider-Woman” He motioned towards Jessica “Hi everybody”

“Yeah we’ll talk about it later”

“You’ve been busy,” Captain America told him.

“And you’ve been a complete idiot” Stark responded “dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even wanna leave, a safe place. I’m trying to keep!” He realised he was yelling “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart,” He said in a normal voice.

“You did that when you signed”

“Alright we’re done, you’re gonna turn Barnes over and you’re gonna come with us, now because it’s us!” Mr Stark then added quietly “C’mon Steve”

Cap stayed quiet and then suddenly he held he still webbed up hands over his head as an arrow was shot expertly through the webbing.

“Alright Lang”

Jessica notices before Peter did that something was on the shield.

“Lookout!” She yelled at him, but it was too late.

The thing that was on the shield suddenly grew to the size of a man, it did a backflip and kicked Peter in the face, it took the shield over to Cap where Jess noticed it was a man in a suit.

“I believe this is yours, Captain America,” Lang said as he passed the shield to him.

“Oh god,” Mr Stark said to himself “Alright there’s two on the parking deck, one of them’s Maximoff I’m gonna grab her,” he said into the comms before he flew off.

“Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes,” Rhodey said, starting to fly.

“Barnes is mine,” The Black Panther said, running towards where he is.

“Hey Mr Stark, what should we do?” Peter asked into the comms.

“What we discussed, keep your distance, web ‘em up”

Peter and Jessica decided to swing towards the terminal to get Wilson and Barnes. Peter was staying mostly at a distance but Jessica was running right after them, catching up almost immediately because of her super speed.

“Go, Sam!” Barnes yelled while he stopped to fight Jessica.

He threw a punch at her with his metal arm, which she blocked by grabbing his hand and holding it as hard as she could, which was very hard, then she started to twist his arm. He seemed shocked that she could be so strong. She started grinning, not in an evil way, more like she was genuinely excited to be there.

“Hello,” She said brightly.

He didn’t say anything back to her and freed his arm from her hold

“That’s not very `polite” She said, her smile faltering. She threw a punch towards his stomach which he dodged so webbed up one of his hands, it wouldn’t stop him from fighting but he’d be slowed down a little bit “I thought you’d have some better manners, being a senior citizen and all.”

She was about to get him again when the Falcon swooped in and kicked her away from him.

Peter went after Bucky and managed to stop his metal arm from punching him, but he wasn’t as strong as Jess was so he couldn’t twist it but he did have a way with words.

“Wow, you have a metal arm? That’s so cool” He said it with so much enthusiasm that Jessica almost laughed out loud

Barnes's shock showed in his face. Peter felt his punch soften in his fist.

“Oh c'mon man. Don't go easy just cause I'm a kid, I promise It’ll be an even fight,” Peter said as he punched him in the gut. He was going to hit him again The Falcon swooped in a picked Peter up. He dropped him after a couple of feet and he and Bucky made a run for it. 

Peter and Jess decided to actually follow Mr Starks orders and stay away from the centre of the action. They were sitting on a beam that was holding up the roof when suddenly Peter yelled. 

“Oh, shit,” he said as he jumped down dragging Jessica with him. They got out of the way a few seconds before something flew past them and hit right where they were sitting before. They were just about to start running again when they heard Mr Stark on the comms.

“Twins, we need you back out on the tarmac” 

They both looked at each other and swung towards their nearest exit. It was lucky that they both had super stamina because if they didn't they probably would've had to sit the rest of the fight out. They found Mr Stark with the rest of his team lined up on the tarmac. There was Black Widow, Black Panther, War Machine, The Vision, Iron Man and now ‘The Twins’. Across from them were Captain America, Hawkeye, The Winter Soldier, The Falcon, Wanda Maximoff and Ant-Man.

The Captain refused to turn over Barnes so that meant that they had to fight for him.

“You’re going to regret this” Mr Stark said to Rogers.

“I don’t think so”

Everyone started running at each other and fighting. Captain America fighting Mr Stark, Black Widow fighting Hawkeye, Barnes fighting Black Panther, The Vision fighting Maximoff, and that Ant-Man fighting Peter and Jessica.

Peter and Jessica were fighting Ant-man and were easily winning, two people with superpowers against some random guy with no powers? easy. But Ant-Man didn’t seem worried which concerned them both. Jessica was about to shoot a web at him when he suddenly grew to the size of a building and grabbed War Machine as he was flying away.

“Holy shit,” Jessica and Peter said in unison as they stopped moving and stared at him.

Ant-man who was now Giant-man threw Rhodes into a jet bridge.

“I got him,” Peter said as he shot a web at Rhodes and jumped onto a bus to anchor himself.

Rhodes managed to get ahold of himself and flew towards Ant-man again. Ant-man kicked a bus towards T’challa who was running towards Barnes but Vision stopped the bus and broke it in half before it could hit him.

“Okay has anyone on our side hiding any shocking abilities that they’d like to disclose?” Mr Stark asked into the comms.

“Do your venom blast thing?” Peter said to Jessica.

Jessica tried to shoot venom at Giant-Man but his suit had gotten thicker when he grew so it only made a small hole not big enough for any real damage.

Giant-man kept throwing vehicles at team Iron Man as they were trying to fight when Peter had an idea.

“Hey have you guys seen that really old movie Empire Strikes Back?” He asked into the comms.

“Geez Tony, how old are these kids?” Colonel Rhodes asked into the comms.

“I don’t know, it's not really important right now” Mr Stark responded

“You know that part where they’re on the snow planet?” He continued.

“With the walking thingies?” Jessica asked him understanding what he was talking about and started shooting webs around Giant-man's feet.

“Maybe the kids are onto something,” Mr Stark said into the comms as Peter and Jessica were tying up Giant-Mans legs making him unable to walk.

“C’mon Tony lets go up,” Rhodes said into the comms.

The kids were on the ground finishing up their webs when the watched Iron man and War machine fly straight into Giant-mans face and knocked him over.

“Yes!” Peter shouted as he got knocked into the ground. He was too high up and got winded when he hit the ground “ugh”

“Idiot” Jessica said to him but still went over to see if he was alright.

“Hey kid, you okay?” Mr Stark said as Peter woke up with his mask half pulled up.

“What, where is- what happened?” he asked shocked but when he saw Mr Stark and Jessica looking at him he calmed down.

“You’re done, alright?” Mr Stark told them both.

“But I’m fine,” Peter said turning trying to get up and failing.

“You’re done, okay?” Mr Stark said sternly “You’re done, just sit out for a bit or I’m calling May”

“What about me?” Jessica asked.

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and try web ‘em up, I’ll be back soon”


	4. Bye!

After the big fight at the airport, Peter and Jessica were taken back to their hotel by Happy

“Jess, why didn’t you let me fight again? I’m fine, I’ll heal fast anyway” Peter whined as they got out of the car and onto the street.

“You sure about that?” Jessica responded after he stumbled and grabbed onto her “I was only following Mr Stark’s instructions”

“Since when do you care about rules?”

“Since when do you not care about impressing Iron Man?” Jessica teased “I thought he was your hero.”

“Shut up,” Peter said as they walked into their huge apartment.

“You should put some ice on that” Jessica told Peter once he laid down on the couch and she saw the lump on his head.

“Can you be a great friend and get me some?” Peter asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

“No” Jessica responded as she walked into her room to get showered and changed.

“ugh,” Peter dramatically moaned as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen area to find something frozen.

He walked back into the living room and put a pack of frozen peas that were wrapped in a cloth on his head.

\------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of their time in Berlin doing normal touristy stuff.

“We gotta get back to the hotel now,” Jessica told Peter at about 10:30 - Happy was meant to pick them up at 10:40.

“Yeah whatever c’mon” Peter responded walking in the direction of the hotel.

They got there just before Happy arrived to pick them up and he walked in to see them scrambling around to get all of their things.

“You ready?” Happy asked, waiting at the door.

“Yep,” Peter and Jessica replied in unison.

“Okay, let’s go”

\---------------------------------------------

When they got back to New York there was a car waiting for them outside the airport.

“Sick” Jessica whispered to Jessica as they walked over to the car with Happy, Mr Stark was already in the back seat

Peter and Jessica got into the car next to Mr Stark, Jessica in the middle because she’s the shortest, ad Happy started driving away.

About Halfway between JFK and Peter’s apartment, Peter took out his phone and started trying to secretly film. Jessica punched him lightly in the ribs to tell him not to but Mr Stark didn’t seem to mind.

“Is that a little video diary?” Mr Stark asked when he saw the poorly hidden camera.

“Yeah,” Peter said awkwardly, obviously embarrassed.

“He’s been doing it the whole trip,” Jessica told him.

“It’s okay” Mr Stark reassured him “It’s fine”

“I told him not to do it, he was filming everything, we’re gonna have to wipe the chip” Happy said before he was interrupted by Mr Stark.

“It’s okay,” Mr Stark said to Peter when he saw him getting flustered and more than a bit embarrassed “Hey hey hey. You know, we should actually make a little alibi video for your aunt and, who’s your legal guardian again Jess?”

“Technically, Fury. I’m sure he’d love a video from you” Jessica responded.

“Oh no,” Mr Stark muttered.

“An alibi?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, both of you, get in the frame,” Mr Stark said as Peter moved in his seat to get him, Mr Stark and Jessica all in the frame.

“Hey May. How are you doing? What are you wearing, something skimpy hopefully” Mr Stark joked and saw Peter’s shocked face and Jessica’s look of indifference “No no no, that’s inappropriate let’s re-do that. You can edit it.”

“Hey May! My God, I just wanted to tell you what an uh incredible job, your nephew and Jessica did this weekend at the Stark Internship Retreat, everyone was impressed, your neph-” Mr Stark started talking into the camera before being interrupted by Happy yelling at the traffic “See Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management, he was before head of security and before that he was just a driver”

Mr Stark started making a couple of jokes about Happy when he abruptly turned a bit and parked outside Peter’s apartment.

“Happy could you give us a moment?” Mr Stark asked Happy “Why don’t you get Peter’s case out of the trunk?”

“I can keep the suit?” Peter asked, shocked.

“Yeah we were just talking about it,” Mr Stark told him and put his sunglasses back on.

“Do me a favour though” He continued “Happy’s kinda your point guy on this, don’t stress him out, just don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peter and Jessica said in unison.

“Don't do anything I would do” Mr Stark continued as if they hadn’t spoken “And definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There's a little grey area in there and that’s where you two operate”

“So when’s our next uh ‘retreat’?” Peter asked him. Jessica poked him in the side again.

“Next mission?” Mr Stark asked.

“Yeah, uh yeah mission” Peter responded quickly.

“We’ll call you”

“Ok”

Mr Stark reached over to open the door for Peter, it was obvious by his body language that it wasn't a hug, but Peter obviously didn’t catch on so Jessica had to sit in the middle of the two as Peter awkwardly hugged Mr Stark.

“It’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet” Mr Stark said as he managed to get the door open and Peter climbed out before adding, almost as an afterthought “Bye” as Happy drove away.

in the car Mr Stark awkwardly trying to make small talk with Jessica as Happy drove them to her apartment next.

“So, does Fury liv with you?” Mr Stark asked.

“No, he just enrolled me in school and pays for the apartment. I haven't seen him in a while”

“So, your parents?”

“They’re probably still alive somewhere in Europe but I haven’t seen them since 2008”

“Before or after Iron Man?”

“Before”

“So, do you wanna find them?”

“Not really, If they are found I’d probably go see them but it’s not my top priority”

“So when you need a permission form signed for school does Fury sign it?”

“I made up a signature and sign them myself”

“And Hydra’s not looking for you?”

“Probably, I’m surprised they haven’t found me yet considering that after Hydra I went immediately to SHIELD”

“Huh”

Happy stopped the car outside of her apartment so Mr Stark didn’t get to ask any more questions. 

“Bye,” Jessica said to Mr Stark as she got out of the car and went to the back to get her suit-case (get it?) and her bag with her clothes. Happy drove away as soon as the trunk closed and Jessica walked into her apartment building and up to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the best way to learn about Jessica's background? Mr Stark asking a bunch of unneeded questions of course!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep giving you guys short chapters which sucks, but it's this or chapters that are way too long that take ages to come out. and I don't know about you, but I'd rather have short chapters come out super often than long chapters that come out like once a month. Anyway hope you enjoy! :)

A few weeks after Germany Jessica was walking with Liz and talking about the homecoming and gossiping. They were walking down one of the hallways when she saw Ned and Peter walking towards them. Ned was still talking to Peter but he’d looked like he zoned out, he was staring at Liz not listening. Liz didn’t notice but Jessica did so she did what any friend would do - take a picture of him. He got out of his trance and pulled the finger at her then started talking to Ned again.

\----------------------------------

After lunch, they had training for academic decathlon.

“Let’s move onto the next question,” Liz said, reading from a note card “What is the heaviest naturally-occurring element?”

*Ding* “Hydrogen’s the lightest,” Charles said confidently “That’s not the question”

Another ding “Uranium!” Abraham called out.

“That is correct, thank you, Abraham,” Liz said nicely “Now please open your books to page 10”

Before Jessica opened her book she looked over at Peter who was talking to Mr Harrington about not being able to go to nationals.

“Peter, its nationals can’t you just take one weekend off?” Mr Harrington said pleadingly.

“I can’t go to Washington because if Mr Stark needs me then I have to be here” Peter explained.

“You’ve never even been in the same room as Tony Stark” Flash called out to Peter.

“Wait what’s going on?” Cindy asked.

“Peter’s not going to Washington” Meghan responded from the floor.

“C’mon Peter, I’m taking time off to come,” Jessica told him “You have to”

“All the more reason to stay. If you don't go to the internship then I'll be needed to replace you” 

“You know they have more than two interns, right?” Jessica asked him and was promptly ignored.

“Really right before nationals?” Liz asked him.

“He already quit marching band and robotics lab” Michelle inquired from the corner “I’m not obsessed with him just very observant”

“Ok Flash, you’re in for Peter,” Liz told Flash.

“Oh I don’t know, I gotta check my calendar first, I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up” Flash responded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After school, Jessica got changed into her suit and went patrolling. Jessica stopped someone from stealing a bicycle and helped a little boy find his mum.

She was sitting on the edge of the roof of a building waiting for something else to happen when she noticed some commotion below. Four thugs were robbing an ATM and she could see Peter trying to stop them. She put her mask back on and swung down quietly to join them

The thugs seemed to have some sort of alien weaponry as they were lifting Peter into the air. Jessica would’ve thought the sight was funny if they weren’t, ya know, robbing a bank, so she went and helped him.

“Hey Spidey, need a little help?” Jessica asked, he turned and looked at her and Jessica could see the smile he had on even though he was wearing a mask

“Yeah Spidey, I think I do,” Peter said to her before shooting a web at the ceiling and pulling himself out of the grip of that weird gravity gun.

One of the thugs started running at her and Jessica noticed that they were all wearing Avengers masks.

“Woah, you guys are the Avengers! What are you doing here, don't you have better things to do?” She asked them, in mock admiration.

“Thor, Hulk, glad to finally meet you guys,” Peter said as he kicked the two wearing the Thor and Hulk masks.

Jessica was on the ceiling dodging the one in the Iron Man masks punches.

“Iron Man! What are you doing robbing a bank, you're rich?”

They continued to fight like this with Peter and Jessica making jokes at them when one the ‘Pseudo Avengers’ tried to shoot their alien laser gun thing at Jessica and she jumped out of the way at the last second, the gunshot straight through the wall and into Delmar’s Deli, setting it on fire.

“Hello?! Is anyone in here?!” Jessica asked as she ran into the deli. She managed to find Delmar and she even saved Murph the cat while Peter webbed up all of the thugs. they left a note for the police and swung away.

They were on their way back to the alleyway where Peter left his bag, running along the rooftops and swinging from building to building when Peter had the idea to call Happy.

“Happy the craziest thing just happened to us!” He said into the phone as they were running along a rooftop “These guys were robbing an ATM with these high-tech weapons and-”

Happy replied something but Jessica couldn’t hear because the phone wasn’t on speaker. Peter took the phone away from his ear - Happy had hung up.

They swung into the alleyway that Peter had changed in earlier to get his backpack when they saw it one was stolen.

“Is May getting suspicious that you keep losing your backpacks?” Jessica asked him.

“Yeah a bit,” Peter responded “But I think she just thinks that I’m really forgetful”

“Loser” Jessica said to him jokingly.

“See ya” She continued before shooting a web at the top of the building that they were next to and swinging home.

“See ya!” Peter called after her before swinging home himself.


End file.
